


Tears (don’t) dry on their own

by hybristophilica



Series: Ship prompts [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged Up, Angst, Character Death, Hitman!Aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybristophilica/pseuds/hybristophilica
Summary: Aomine is a hitman, and Kise is his next target.Based off the writing prompt (found on tumblr):"I’m a good person.”“If that were true, you wouldn’t be pointing a gun at me.”





	Tears (don’t) dry on their own

Aomine didn’t know exactly when he had accepted this kind of life. He was sure it was probably one year before this day, at least. Maybe two. Things were different, circumstances were different, but he had never expected to arrive at this point.   
It was a cold night, and he was currently standing on the rooftop of a not so tall building. The rain that was pouring over him made his black clothes stick to his body like a second skin. His target was standing in front of him, looking at the other man with wide eyes when he took the black Magnum out of the folder at his belt.   
“Kise, don’t make this harder than it already is.”  
His voice was low, and he didn’t dare to look into the golden eyes that were staring at him in shock and disbelief.   
“I heard things about you from Akashi-cchi, but I never believed them to be true.”   
Kise said, not moving from where he was. He had no weapons with him, of course.  
When Aomine called him that late afternoon he was surprised to hear again from him, but he never really suspected that this was going to happen.  
“Is this some kind of task you have to accomplish? Do they even pay you enough for this?” Kise’s usually loud voice was cold, dripping sarcasm, which gave the whole situation an even more upsetting atmosphere.  
Aomine swallowed thickly, slowly raising his blue eyes, made darker by the weather, to meet his old team mate’s. His old friend. Almost-lover.  
Pushing those useless, nostalgic thoughts aside, the bluenette gritted his teeth, raising his arm in the air. The gun had never felt so heavy in his hand as in that moment, when Kise’s face was the spot he was aiming at. 

“You don’t understand, Kise. It’s not about money. If I don’t do what they say, i-if I don’t kill you now.. they will hurt them.” Aomine’s fake unbothered expression was starting to crack, and the pace of his heart quickened. 

“You think I want to do this?! I have no other choise. I’m not like this..I’m not a killer. I’m a good person.”

“If that were true, you wouldn’t be pointing a gun at me.” 

Kise’s gaze was unforgivingand yet not angry, and after the initial surprise, he wasn’t showing any sign of discomfort, as if he believed Aomine when he said he had no choise. The truth was that he wanted to believe him. He wanted to believe the man he was now, and the boy he had been, the boy he had loved.  
The blonde man took a few steps forward when he saw Aomine’s tears mix with the rain falling on his cheeks, and for one moment, he wondered that if the situation was different, if Aomine’s stakes weren’t so high, if he didn’t leave him to himself after their golden years, things would have been different.  
It had to be like that. If he had to die, he wanted to believe that Aomine’s story would have been different by his side, that it would have been better. 

 

The sudden touch of cold metal against his temple brought him back to the present, to reality. He raised his head to meet Aomine’s eyes. The killer’s hand was shaking slightly, and he was looking at Kise carefully, studying his features, as if he would never see his face again. Which was probably what was going to happen.  
Aomine looked at the long wet lashes, at the curve of his perfect nose, at the bright reflection of the moon light on the earring he was wearing. 

Aomine’s hand unlocked the safety catch of the gun, and he pressed it harder to convince himself to get over it. His breath was coming out in heavy pants, and his eyes betrayed his real emotions. The guilt was clear in the heavy frown over his brows and in the pained expression his mouth formed.  
Kise’s lips curved up in a very sad, weak smile, and he raised his hand to cup Aomine’s cheek, nodding at him once.   
“Do it. Do it, Aomine-cchi.” 

 

Aomine’s sob wasn’t as loud as the shot his gun released, but his pain was. 

He saw the life leaving Kise’s eyes while he closed them, and his body fell lifelessly in his ready arms. Aomine’s own legs couldn’t hold him up, and he fell on the wet floor holding Kise’s body, pulling him against his chest. His scream was a angry howl against the sky, but no one heard him that night, when he took another life away, the only difference in this one being the regret of things left unsaid. 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo here's the first finished prompt, and it couldn't not be angsty, am I right?  
> It was sad to write but entertaining and fun (?), and to be honest I've always loved the idea of a hitman!aomine with a gun muahah
> 
> I really hope you guys liked it even though it's short and a bit rusty, I admit, but I'm making this to practice, and I'm not too displeased with the result. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!! 
> 
> Also, the title is a song from Amy Winehouse <3


End file.
